Blood Will Tell
by ShaeLee99
Summary: When Harry was a baby, Dumbledore tried to suppress his creature blood. Ten years later, Harry arrives at Hogwarts...and he's not as human as he should be. Creature Fic. Dark. Eventual Slash. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore Bashing.
1. For the Greater Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Dumbledore would've died a lot more violently. But I don't. So.**

**Warnings: Slash. Torture (not right now, but eventually...). Character Bashing.**

**Pairings: Tom Riddle Jr./Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Prologue: For the Greater Good**

Albus Dumbledore stared down at the infant in his arms. The babe's skin was ivory, contrasting sharply with the shock of baby-fine ebony hair atop his head, and his eyes were the most startling shade of green. They glared out of his lovely face, as green as the Killing Curse that orphaned him.

Albus sighed. It was unfortunate that it had to come to this. He was truly fond of James and Lily; it was such a shame that they'd had to die the way they had. As much as he mourned the loss of two of his most faithful, he knew that it had been unavoidable. Their deaths had been necessary for the fulfillment of the prophecy, for the forging of the Light side's greatest weapon.

Glancing down at the child in his arms, Albus suppressed a grimace of distaste. Avada Kedavra eyes glared at him, far too intelligent for his liking. One year old infants were not supposed to be as…quiet as young Harry was. No infant should have eyes that judgmental, that knowledgeable. It was one of the many reasons why Albus was about to do what he was.

Of course, that uncanny gaze was not the only reason. The main reason had less to do with young Harry's eyes as much as the results of his mother's blood tests. Lily Potter, born Lily Evans, was a magically weak individual, gifted in Charms and Potions, but not much else. In a way, this was a blessing in disguise. Without the magical power to support it, Lily Potter's creature blood lay completely dormant, undetectable by the average witch or wizard. Albus himself hadn't realized what Lily Potter had the potential to be until that fateful Gringott's blood test almost half a year ago.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her child. Young Harry James Potter had inherited his mother's creature blood, and had enough magic, even as an infant, for the blood to awaken. And that simply would not do.

Binding the child's magical core was an exceptionally dangerous thing to do; the ritual was intended to be used on the most dangerous of criminals; full-grown adult witches and wizards whose magical cores were already stabilized. No one had ever attempted a ritual of this magnitude on a child before. It would undoubtedly be very painful, and Albus felt what might have been a twinge of regret—but this was necessary.

Albus carefully dipped the fingers of his left hand into the potion mixture next to him, allowing them to soak a moment before he brought them up to Harry's forehead. He quickly sketched a rune against the skin in the middle of the child's forehead, ignoring the babe's indignant squalling. When the child made to squirm, possibly smearing the rune in the process, Albus petrified him. He carefully set the child in the center of a runic circle, sketched in Albus's own blood, and took a moment to ensure that he hadn't mistranslated anything before taking his place at the southernmost point of the circle. Placing his hand gently against the runes, Albus Dumbledore began to chant.

Harry James Potter would never know love, or kindness, or happiness. He would never be able to access the true extent of his magical abilities or intelligence. His Lamia blood would be forever suppressed.

For the Greater Good.

* * *

**So, I swear that this is the last fic I'm posting until I finish my other ones. I SWEAR. However, I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter creature fics, and I _needed_ to attempt one.**

**Can I tell you guys a secret? I really hate Dumbledore. Like, seriously, he is my LEAST favorite character EVER, in all the books I've ever read. And I've read some messed up books. Honestly, who leaves a BABY on someone's doorstep in NOVEMBER. In ENGLAND. IT GETS REALLY FRICKIN' COLD IN ENGLAND IN NOVEMBER. And his whole "my boy" thing. GAAAHH. I literally almost screamed my happiness to the world when he died.**


	2. Yer a Wizard, Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. ****Torture (not right now, but eventually...). Character Bashing.**

**Pairings: Tom Riddle Jr./Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Yer a Wizard, Harry.**

Harry James Potter never expected that his life would turn out like this.

He was sitting on a train, next to the largest man he'd ever met in his life. Rubeus Hagrid was easily over ten feet tall, with a wild mane of black hair and a straggly black beard that almost concealed his face. His eyes were black, as well, and they glittered like little beetles in the light. Currently, he was humming a small tune to himself, either unaware or uncaring, of the people who stared at him as he sat knitting a canary yellow monstrosity that vaguely resembled a tent. Rubeus Hagrid was probably the kindest human being that Harry had ever met.

Rubeus Hagrid was a wizard.

And, according to him, Harry was as well.

Last night had been the strangest night of his life. Stranger than receiving letters that somehow found themselves rolled up inside of actual eggs, or shoved under the front door, or shot down the chimney. Stranger than moving to a decrepit shack on a rock in the middle of the ocean, just to get away from those letters.

Last night, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had come to the shack where his uncle had hidden them. There, over a meal of sausages and tea, he'd delivered the news: everything Harry believed was a lie. His parents had _not_ died in a car crash, the way his aunt and uncle had always told him. They had _not_ been worthless drunks. Lily and James Potter (and it was wonderful to _finally_ know their names) had been some of the most brilliant students at Hogwarts, the school where they'd studied magic. They'd been a witch and a wizard, and Harry was _just like them_.

Harry Potter was a wizard. He was going to study magic, just like his parents had, at the school that his parents had once attended. The other things he'd been told about the wizarding world, like the war and Voldemort and Harry's fame, all paled in comparison to the idea of having some connection to his parents.

Apparently, Hogwarts was a very good school, despite its odd name. "The finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world," Hagrid had said last night-right before he'd given Harry's cousin Dudley a pig's tail. The trouble he was probably going to be in once he got back was worth the sight of Dudley running in circles with his hands clamped over his bottom while his parents ran around like headless chickens. It probably wasn't the nicest thing Hagrid could've done, but the Dursleys weren't the nicest people, either.

Harry glanced down at the list in his lap. Cauldrons, robes, a magic wand... This was what he and Hagrid were going to London for. Apparently, one could buy all these things, plus textbooks and owls, where they were going. _As long as you know where to look._ Harry didn't, but that was okay, because Hagrid did. And it wasn't like he was ever going to lose _Hagrid_ in a crowd. He doubted he'd ever find anyone in the world as tall as him.

Which was perfectly fine by Harry. As far as he was concerned, Hagrid was the one who'd saved him from the Dursleys. It was only fitting that he be special, even amongst wizards.

As far as Harry was concerned, Hagrid was his _savior_.

* * *

Somewhere in Scotland, in an office filled with strange silver instruments, an old man linked his hands and smiled.

* * *

**GRRRR...DUMBLEDORE...**

**So, no worries, the next chapter will be a much longer thing. Like, over 2,000 words, which is a bit ridiculous for me. Seriously.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
